villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riddler
The Riddler (real name: Edward Nigma) is a supervillain in the Batman comics and media (as well as in the DC universe in general). He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler cannot stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. Biography Coming soon! Facts *Real Name: Edward Nigma (aka Nashton, Nygma) *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 183 lbs. *First Appearance: Detective Comics #140 (October, 1948) Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Express Abnormal and Irrational behavior when he really " needs" to know the riddles that not even he.. Can solve. *Compulsive need for attention Other appearances 1960s Batman series Batman: The Animated Series The Riddler is one of the many villains of the cartoon show, Batman: The Animated Series. ''Batman Forever'' Main Article: Riddler (Batman Forever) The Riddler is one of the two main antagonists of Batman Forever and was portrayed by Jim Carrey. He teams up with Two-Face who helps finance his crooked corporation NygmaTech with stolen money from every bank in Gotham City in order to make more products of the Riddler's neural energy-stealing grand invention called "The Box" in return for revealing Batman's identity and help eliminating him. They were both later stopped by both Batman and Robin during their last battle on Claw Island which results in the downfall of NygmaTech, the death of Two-Face, and the imprisonment of the now-mentally insane Riddler at Arkham Asylum. ''The Batman'' Main Article: Riddler (The Batman) '' Arkhamverse ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold In one episode he captures Batman and forces Booster Gold to answer trivia questions in order to free him however Batman managed to escape in time and defeat Riddler. He is later shown in the episode Criss cross Conspiracy that he unmasked thee Batwoman in front of everyone thus ruining her life. Batwoman later tried to kill him but was captured by him. Before he could kill her though Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stopped him in time. He later made cameos in the episodes Knights of Tomorrow, Crisis 22300 miles above earth, and Legend of the Dark Mite. ''Batman Under the Red Hood'' Here he is shown in a flashback robbing a museum with his henchmen but was stopped by Batman and Robin. He is voiced by Bruce Timm in the movie. ''Young Justice'' While imprisoned at Belle Reeve Penitentiary, the Riddler tried to get on the good side of one of the ice villains, the head of the prisoners, but failed because everyone saw him as a joke. When a massive escape was attempted, the Riddler somehow managed to escape during the confusion when no one else could. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell by Klarion the Witch Boy and other sorcerers), Riddler infiltrated Gotham's Star Labs. While Sportsmaster incited a riot outside to keep the police occupied, Riddler was able to sneak out with the last sample of Starro. Riddler staged an ambush of the Team, by baiting them with Chesire and the echirnodem samples. The Team made short work of Riddler and his allies, Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler was bound and gagged by Zatanna. What the Team did not know was the ambush was meant to fail, and only served as a ploy to smuggle the echinoderm aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Holy Musical Batman The Riddler, along with the other rogues, work together with Sweet Tooth, to destroy the Bat, and put the nuclear Warheads into the water supply of the city. He is portrayed by a woman, named Meredith Stepien. "Riddle me this, I got a puzzle that will put you to tears, I'm cruel, but never crass." (singing in "Rogues Are We" with the other villains). ''Gotham'' (2014 TV Series) :See: Edward Nygma (Gotham) Edward "Ed" Nygma appears on Fox's television show Gotham, which depicts the character's origin prior to Batman's arrival in Gotham City. In the first season he appears as a supporting protagonist, but during the events of the second season develops into one of the series' antagonists. He is played by Cory Michael Smith. Trivia *His name is Edward Nygma. Enigma means mystery, which obviously shows his question-riddled nature. Es:El Acertijo Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Embezzlers Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Propagandists Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Justice League Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crackers Category:Lego Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Tyrants